H O L E S The redone tale of it all
by Bejiified
Summary: Yes, it's another one of those stupid 'Girl goes to camp green lake' stories, but this one grows more exciting by the chapter.
1. Sugar, spice, and girls

Chapter one  
  
(note: The story takes place while Camp Green Lake is still running, and I have only seen the movie. I have not read the book.)  
  
Zigzag, X-ray, Zero, Armpit, Twitch, and Stanley dug their holes obediently. Twitch suddenly looked up and started twitching violently. "THE BUS!" he shouted. X-ray also looked up. "Looks like we're getting a new guy." He said. The Camp Green Lake bus stopped near camp. A kid stepped out. "Wait a minute! That's no boy!" shouted Armpit. And he was right. "Hey girly!" Magnet shouted, climbing out of his hole. "Yo man, shut up!" X-ray said, nudging him in the back of the leg. Zero finished his hole right as the bus arrived. He got out, dropped his shovel, and ran back to camp without it. "What's up with him?" Twitch asked, watching Zero. "He wants to see what's going on. He always does." X-ray said, still focusing on the girl.  
Several minutes later, the girl stood in Mr. Sir's office. "Ain't no girls ever came to Camp Green Lake, ain't no girls ever comin' to Camp Green Lake," he suddenly leaned over his desk a little closer to the girl. "So what makes you so special?" he growled. She just stared at him. He looked her in the eyes and noticed something - her irises were perfect black. "You wearin' contacts, little missy?" he asked her. "No sir. No one knows why I'm like that." She sighed. "Well, my name is Mr. Sir. You will address me by me name whenever you speak to me. You will have two sets o' clothes. One for work, one for relaxation. Zero peered into Mr. Sir's office to get a good look at the girl. She had shoulder-length blue hair and was carrying a blue guitar shaped like a flower. "Now. There's a bathroom right behind me. You can change in there." He told her, pointing behind him. "Yes, Mr. Sir." She replied, forcing a smile. He looked up at her. "You can take that guitar with you only if it's special to you." He told her. She nodded, and went into the bathroom and changed. She set her guitar down against the wall and changed into the orange suit. She tied her hair into pigtails, picked up her guitar, and walked out. Mr. Pendanski stood by the door of Mr. Sir's office, waiting for her. "You go to the D- tent, young lady." 


	2. Rock Star

Chapter two  
  
"D-tent? What the heck is a D-Tent?" the girl asked Mr. Pendanski. "It's where you're gonna live while you're here." He said her, forcing his cheesy, sort of 'I hate you so deal with it' smile. She followed him to the tent. "In you go." He said, keeping his smile. She walked into the tent. He pointed out a bed to her. "Wait for the boys to come back." He said. Then he left. Zero walked in casually, acting like he had seen and heard nothing, holding his head down. He sat down on his bead. "So, what's your name?" the girl asked him. Zero looked up. "Um, me?" he asked, nervously. "You're the only one here, and I'm not talking to myself." The girl laughed. "Um. Hector Zeronie. Zero." Zero sighed. "You?" he added. The girl looked at him with her dark eyes. "I never knew my real name. My parents just called me 'child' when they were there." She sighed, looking down at her guitar. "So. Let's give you a name." Zero suggested. The girl looked up and stared at Zero for several minutes. "I. I don't want a name." The girl said, picking up her guitar. She began to strum several of the strings. Zero looked down at his hands. Scarred and bruised. He lay onto his bed and went deep into thought.  
  
Several hours later, the rest of the boys came in. "Hey, Rock star. What you in for?" X-Ray asked the girl. "I'll bet she killed someone with that guitar and then painted the whole thing blue." Zigzag said, pointing at the guitar. The girl stopped strumming the strings and dropped the guitar onto the floor. She looked up at Zigzag. She then laid back and covered her face with the pillow on her bed. "Congrats, Ziggy. Someone finally weirder than you." Stanley said to Zigzag, laughing.  
  
"Hey. It's time for dinner." Zero said, shaking Rock star. She pulled her head out from underneath the pillow. "I'll starve." Rock star sighed. "I'll die before I ever eat another meal." 


End file.
